Sonic vs Metal Sonic
by Sonic Remix
Summary: When a mysterious stranger appears near Never Lake and is captured by Dr Robotnik, Sonic must race is robotic rival Metal Sonic to save him. But who is this mysterious black hedgehog and how does he know Sonic?


**Sonic: The Mecha Sonic Chronicles**  
Sonic vs. Metal Sonic  
written by Sonic Remix

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ 1991-2012 SEGA|Sonic Team

Down in the village of Knothole, Sonic the Hedgehog rushed inside one of the buildings that housed rather high tech machinery. He had been called in by his friend Tails, and was concerned about what was going on. The two-tailed fox in question was sitting in front of a rather large-screened computer, with all sorts of flashing lights showing on the screen. Sonic called out as he approached Tails from behind. "Hey Tails, I got your message. What's going on?"

"That's what we want to know as well," a feminine voice spoke from behind. Sonic twisted around to see that he was not the only one in the building. Standing nearby was a female chipmunk and a rather large looking grey walrus.

"Sally, Joe! I didn't see you guys standing there. What's going on?" Sonic asked. It had to be serious if the whole team was called in.

Tails looked back at the three and spoke up to answer. "My sensors down at Never Lake are showing signs of temporal disturbance."

"Never Lake? Isn't that where the Little Planet appears once a year out of a time warp?" Sonic asked. He had been there at least once.

"Yeah, but it's not the Little Planet. It's too early in the year for it to appear," Tails explained. "I'm trying to see if I can get my sensors to give us an image of the area. Maybe we can see what's causing the time disturbance."

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he watched the screen in thought. "What if it's Eggman up to no good again?" The last time Robotnik was out in the area, there was major trouble.

Next to him, Sally spoke up. "It's possible." She remembered the incident all too well. Little Planet appearing out of the time warp, and Robotnik chained it down.

"Agreed, that scoundrel is always up to something," Joe chimed in.

At that moment, a coyote walked in, gazing at the rest of the group. "What is going on here?"

"We're about to find out, Antoine," Sally said as Tails' computer began to focus in on an image.

"I can see something..." Sonic said, pushing in to get a closer look.

As the image cleared up, Tails began to peer closer in alarm at the screen. "No way, that's impossible!"

The screen showed what looked to be a male hedgehog. Sonic had to say it. "It looks like me!"

Tails shook his head. "But its not, there's some key differences."

Sonic nodded and pointed to the screen. "Major differences. Black fur, red markings...quills curved upward. Not to mention those creepy red eyes!"

"So, who is he?" Antoine asked from the side.

Tails continued to study the screen, deep in thought for a moment. "We won't know until we make contact with him, Antoine."

Sonic turned to head for the door. "So let's go find this guy and find out who he is!"

Tails flipped his head back. "Sonic, wait!" Sonic stopped to turn back and looked at Tails. The fox continued. "What if it's a trap?"

Sally nodded in agreement. "For all we know, the Doctor is trying to lure us out into the open."

"It would not be beyond that vile fiend to use such a trick on our young friend here!" Joe spoke up, gesturing to Sonic.

Sally turned back to watch the screen. "...but what about the temporal anomaly?"

This time, it was Sonic's turn to provide an answer. "He's a time traveler."

Everyone else in the room turned to stare at Sonic. Sally's eyes widened. "...what?"

* * *

The black hedgehog in question looked around the area he was in, thinking to himself. He had appeared in the vicinity of Never Lake, just as he had been told, out of sync with the timing of the Little Planet's appearance. This meant he was stuck in that time frame until the time of the Planet's return.

He heard a noise and flipped around in a near 180, finding a floating camcorder of some design. He looked up at it and frowned. "Tails, is that you watching me?"

In response to the question, the camera turned around and zipped off. The black hedgehog frowned and began to take off in that general direction, hoping that the camera would lead him somewhere more familiar.

It didn't take long for the camera to take him to a rocky canyon area that bordered the open land of the lake, and the hedgehog frowned. "I recognize this area from before..."

A sound from overhead caused the hedgehog to look up in time to see something of a familiar figure land before him. The hedgehog seemed to give a sigh of relief. "Sonic, it's you. You certainly found me rather quick. I know Tails said he was monitoring the area for temporal activity but-"

The black hedgehog had to stop as the figure came closer. "..Oh...Sonic, you...look kind of different. I didn't know you had a different..."

His voice trailed off as he was grabbed. "-look...?"

As the scene unfolded, a figure watched from the shadows...

* * *

Tails nearly flipped out when his computer started to receive a broadcast message. "Everyone! Incoming signal from Robotropolis!"

The computer screen flipped over to a video display of a rather large man with a bushy mustache. "Attention all freedom fighters! This is Doctor Robotnik speaking!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, Doc, we can see your fuzzy mustache from here."

Robotnik tsked. "I'd be careful about who you insult, Tails. After all, you're just the mechanic, and a poor one at that. Nothing like my genius!"

Tails' face deadpanned at the response. "I'm hanging up now."

Sally suddenly reached out and grabbed Tails' hand before he could disconnect the broadcast signal. "Hold on Tails. Robotnik wouldn't just be calling for any old reason. He's up to something."

Robotnik laughed. "You see, Tails? Even the Princess has a little brain in that pretty little head of hers. Too bad you can't use yours just a bit more like that."

"Doctor, can we just get to the point?" Sally demanded, glaring at the screen.

"Well of course! I'd just thought I'd call you to let you know that I found a little lost hedgehog snooping about Never Lake!" he responded as he pulled his newfound hostage on screen.

Tails stared at the screen for a moment as he looked over the hedgehog. "-wow, that didn't take long."

Sally sighed and leaned to the side of the wall. "So how long have you been monitoring the lake, Doctor?"

Robotnik looked rather agitated by the rather lukewarm reaction of the freedom fighters, his very mustache seeming to limp from disappointment. "You don't sound very surprised. I have Sonic in my very clutches. Don't you want to rescue him?"

Suddenly the black hedgehog in question blurted out to the screen. "Tails, don't let Sonic come after me, it's a trap! Don't come out here!"

Robotnik looked rather surprised at this outburst. Mainly because the deeper voice of the hedgehog threw him off. "What the-?!"

"Hey Doc."

Robotnik looked back up the screen to see Sonic waving at him slowly. "Getting color blind in your old age?"

* * *

Robotnik had to take a moment to look back and forth between his hostage and the screen. He finally growled. "No matter! I have one of your friends! If you want to see him alive, you'll come to Robotropolis immediately!"

Robotnik merely laughed as he worked on chaining up his prisoner. "Even if you're not Sonic, he can't resist the temptation to rescue one of his friends. He'll come out here to Robotropolis to save you!"

The black hedgehog growled through grated teeth. "Yea well the jokes on you. Sonic doesn't even know who I am."

Robotnik frowned as he tightened the chains. "But you certainly know them, which makes me wonder how it is that he doesn't know you..."

At that moment, a couple of robots came in, one orb-like in shape, the other having a cube-like appearance. "You called us in, boss?" the 'Orbot' spoke.

"Yea, where's the rodeo at?" the 'Cubot' added.

"I called you two in because you're going to help me capture Sonic once and for all!" Robotnik announced, pointing at the two robots. "You two are going to follow behind the hedgehog and steer him towards the trap."

"You can count on us, boss!" Orbot responded, raising his hand up to Robotnik.

As Orbot and Cubot communicated together about the upcoming plan, Robotnik chuckled as he thought to himself. Even if Sonic were to escape his trap, he had another plan in place that would surely capture the hedgehog once and for all...

* * *

"This is complete insanity. The hedgehog has lost it!" Antoine bemoaned as he watched the blue hedgehog pace about restlessly.

Even Sally was a bit concerned as she watched Sonic. "I don't get it Sonic, what's got you so worked up?"

Sonic shook his head as he paced about in thought. "Something about that hedgehog. The way he looked at me, the way he knew me, the way he acted..." Sonic looked up at them. "Something about his eyes. He doesn't want me to come. He knows that Eggman is setting up a trap. But-"

"...you want to rescue him anyway, despite the risk," Sally concluded.

Sonic nodded as he looked to her. "And I think he knows this already. He sounded seriously worried."

Sally was unsure on what to say at this. She tried to think of something, anything at all. "...Sonic..."

Sonic interrupted her. "We need to scope out Robotropolis, see what kind of defenses Eggman has set-"

Sonic was practically mowed down as Joe came from nowhere, flexing an arm in display. "Then allow me the honor of checking out the city for you, Master Sonic. I, Joe Sushi, can crush any robot that stands in my way!"

Sonic was dazed as he tried to pick himself up from the ground, moaning a bit. "Sure Joe, whatever you say..." And with that he flopped back over.

Antoine face palmed at this. "Not this again!"

Sally sighed. "Can you TRY to be a bit more...incognito this time, Joe?"

"Why absolutely, Miss Sally! If there's one thing I can do, it's to be as stealthy as possible!"

* * *

Out in Robotropolis, Joe was, quite comically, trying to sneak about from building to building, trying to scope out the area. After all, a big guy like Joe trying to hide behind a small trash pile was rather an amusing sight to behold. Nevertheless, Joe did his absolute best to get as close to the central citadel of the city without being caught.

...easier said than done as Joe started to come out from another trash pile when a bright light shone down upon him from above. "Halt, you are under arrest!" Robots around him droned.

Over the intercom, Robotnik's voice could be heard blurting out. "And for the sake of your new friend, don't try using that brute muscle of yours!"

* * *

Sonic couldn't wait for Joe any longer. He had been gone too long as Sonic came barreling towards Robotropolis, stopping on the edge of the city.

No sooner had he arrived than when he heard Robotnik's voice calling out on the city's intercom system. "Ah Sonic, you finally made it! I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

Sonic glared into the city. "Eggman, not only will I free the hostage, but I'm going to kick your big round butt from here to the Great Unknown!"

There was a rather amused chuckle. "I'm afraid I'll just have to double the prize for you then-"

Inside the citadel, Orbot and Cubot were setting up cameras to focus on Robotnik's prisoners as he stood at the controls of his broadcasting station. "After all, you may not know one hostage, but the other one you certainly should be familiar with."

Outside, outdoor monitors flickered to life, focusing on the black hedgehog and Joe tied up together. "So if you can't take this seriously with him, then I know the muscle-bound peon Joe will mean something more to you!"

Sonic said little else as he burst through the city at top speed. "Oh it's on, Eggman!"

* * *

Sonic tore through the streets of the city as fast as he was able to in the city, which wasn't that easy, considering that the SWATbot patrols were everywhere, ready to chase Sonic down. And he didn't have time to deal with them.

As Sonic passed a checkpoint, Orbot and Cubot peaked out before taking off after the hedgehog.

* * *

Robotnik monitored the city cameras, spotting the two robots and calling them up on the communicator. "Orbot, Cubot, come in!"

"We hear ya, partner!" Cubot responded, causing the doctor to face palm.

"Make sure you get the patrols tripped up in the right spots and make sure Sonic is steered towards the trap!"

* * *

Back in Knothole, Tails was typing away furiously at the computers, bringing up different images on the screen. "Aunt Sally, I'm got the cameras of Robotropolis hacked into. We can see everything that Eggman sees!"

Sally peered up close, viewing the cameras, seeing Sonic darting about, trying to avoid controls. "This is good, Tails. Can you bring up the image in the corner? Something seems to be following Sonic."

"What?" Tails asked, but he went to bring up the camera set in question. "It's kind of hard to track."

"Try to follow the cameras that Robotnik is tracking. He's tracking Sonic's movements awfully well." Sally pointed out.

Tails continued to work at the cameras, trying to get a fix on whatever's following Sonic. "How is he doing it?"

Sally pointed to the screen after a moment. "That's how!"

The image focused on the two robots following Sonic. "Orbot and Cubot."

Tails quickly did some more hacking into the system, picking up chatter. "They're communicating with the nearby SWATbot patrols and blocking routes!"

Sally frowned as she took in the information. "Robotnik's trying to steer Sonic into a particular part of the city."

Tails looked up at her at this. "But why...?"

* * *

Sonic ducked as he avoided another laser fire from the nearby patrol group. Geez, Eggman really had the SWATbots on the ball today! How did they know where he was coming from?

Sonic pondered to himself, wondering what Eggman was up to. What kind of trap was he setting anyway?

He was about to find out as he came to the stop at the beginning of a highway that lead out of the city. The Stardust Speedway? It was suspended high in the air, meant to cross the waters of the bay to the land on the other side. Apparently Eggman wanted Sonic to make sure he stayed ON the road, especially with so much water around.

After a moment, Sonic's ears twitched, as he heard something coming up behind him. He whirled about and gave a bit of a smirk. "Well well, been a long time since we last seen each other.."

Standing there was the metallic lookalike himself, Metal Sonic. "Unlike before, you will not be able to stand up against me. I have been upgraded since our last encounter. You do not stand a chance!"

Sonic punched a fist into his hand. "We'll see about that, metal-mouth! When I get done with you, you'll just be another useless bucket of bolts!"

Behind Metal Sonic, a video screen nearby came to life, showing the image of the black hedgehog and Joe. "If you care about the lives of these two, then you will race me, one-on-one. They await you on the other side of the Speedway."

On screen, the black hedgehog growled out. "Sonic, don't do it, it's a trap!"

Joe added to that. "Forget about us, Master Sonic! You must protect the village!"

Sonic's eyes narrowed and whipped his head around, hoping that maybe he could take the shore run to the other side. Unfortunately that choice was not there was another team of SWATbots blocked his way.

"Okay, option B," Sonic muttered as he whirled about, and lunged at Metal Sonic. "I'll just take you out here and now!"

* * *

Robotnik watched the monitors as Sonic attacked Metal Sonic. "It's useless to resist, Sonic...soon you will have to race my new and improved robot!"

The black hedgehog tied up behind Robotnik growled as he watched the screen. "Dammit Sonic...don't do this..."

Next to him, the tied up Joe whipped his head around best as he could to look at the black hedgehog. "What's your name, son?"

The black hedgehog looked at Joe for a moment. "...my name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

Tails continued to work on the camera signal. "I can't get any camera access beyond the edge to the Stardust Speedway. We're blind out here!"

Sally's eyes narrowed as she stared at the electronic snow on the screen. "Tails, get the Tornado ready. Sonic needs our help!"

* * *

Down the speedway, Sonic and Metal Sonic were racing one another, trying to take swipes at each other as they worked the road. One wrong turn could send Sonic plummeting into the bay below. If the black hedgehog and Joe were on the far side of the bay, then Sonic had to make his rescue. He dashed forward and grabbed Metal Sonic, literally leaping over him. "Sorry, Metal-Head, but I'm in a hurry!"

Not to be outdone, Metal Sonic surged forward to shove Sonic in the back, knocking him over as he barreled passed him. "So am I."

Sonic yelped as he fell to the road, sliding a few feet and frantically pulled himself to a stop to keep from falling off the edge.

Growling, he got up and took off again, doubling his speed as he zoomed past Metal Sonic. "Can't stop me that easily!"

Metal Sonic protested as Sonic took off ahead of him. "I'll knock you off this road yet!"

As Metal Sonic proceeded to catch up to Sonic, the hedgehog in question decided to deliver a swift kick to knock him off the road itself. "Why don't YOU go for a swim instead?"

Unfortunately for Sonic, the robot had its jets firing as he hovered in the air and took off after Sonic. Sonic didn't try to look back. "You may have the air advantage, but I got the speed!"

"Not for long, hedgehog!" Metal Sonic retorted back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the end of the Speedway, Robotnik was tinkering with a machine that stretched across the width of the road. Sonic had quite the nasty surprise waiting for him at the end of the line...

* * *

Metal Sonic was quickly catching up to Sonic. "Give it up, Sonic. You will soon exhaust yourself!"

"Not a chance! I'm not stopping now, Metalhead!" Sonic called back, racing on ahead.

"Actually you are, right now!" Metal Sonic called out, before aiming his fist and shooting out rope to wrap around Sonic's legs, tripping him up.

Sonic cried out as he went down, hard.

* * *

Overhead on the other side of the bay, the Tornado soared across, with Tails piloting the machine. "Okay Sally, we're at the targeted coordinates!"

Sally crouched down on the wing of the plan, securing her parachute pack as she looked down over the scene. "I see a large machine at the end of the Speedway, and there's Robotnik! I'm going in!"

She looked back at Tails for a moment. "You know what to do!"

Tails nodded as Sally leaped off the wing of the plane. "Right!"

As Tails watched Sally's parachute open below him, he thought to himself. 'Sally is such a loyal friend...she's there for any of us, no matter what!'

He steered the plan to head off for his destination, his thoughts turning to his best friend. 'I just hope she's in time to save Sonic...'

* * *

Up ahead on the speedway, Sonic and Metal Sonic were coming into the final stretch of the road after Sonic had recovered from his trip-up. "End of the line, hedgehog! Your friends are as good as robotisized!"

"That's what you think, robo-creep. I just been cruising the whole time, wait till you see this-"

He reached into his quills. "Maybe your boss forgot to tell you about the things I carry."

Metal Sonic's sensors focused in on what Sonic was pulling out. "That is a-"

"-a power ring!" Sonic grinned as he pulled it up over his head. It began to glow and gave Sonic a burst of energy to move at super speed down the highway.

"This is impossible! I have not been programmed to handle such speeds! I cannot lose!" Metal Sonic screamed out as his engines began to smoke and burn from the speed.

"MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION!"

Sonic laughed as he burst down the highway, headed for the end of the highway. "YOU LOSE, METAL HEAD!"

As Sonic zoomed under the metal archway, Robotnik began to start up the controls, only to be drop-kicked by Sally parachuting in. "Don't you dare, Robotnik!"

Robotnik cried out as he was knocked to the ground. "AGH!"

Up from behind, Orbot and Cubot were coming up to sneak up on Sonic, only to be shot at from the air from Tails. he yelled out to the two robots. "I got a deadlock fix on you, don't move!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" Orbot squeaked, grabbing onto Cubot for dear life.

Robotnik groaned as he started to try and get up. He looked up, and jumped when he saw that Joe was looming over him like a shadow. "I'd stay down if I were you!"

An explosion from behind sounded, and Metal Sonic's head came rolling up the highway, stopping at the feet of the victor, who smirked as he had finished untying the other hostage.

Shadow slowly stood from his spot and turned to face Sonic, the two finally looking at each other. Sonic couldn't help the blush that was creeping up on his face at the way Shadow was looking at him. Finally, his deep voice spoke softly to him. "Hello."

"H-hi..." Sonic stuttered, watching as the black hedgehog circled him. "What's...what your name...?"

He stopped to look up at Sonic's face, and offered the slightest of smiles. "My name is Shadow..." he reached out to touch at his face. "...incredible..."

Sonic shivered at the touch. Who was this guy? he acted like he knew him, and now he was behaving like he had just seen him for the first time. "...w-what's incredible...?"

Shadow withdrew his hand. "You are...I...I never thought I'd ever see you like this."

Sonic looked at him, confused. "Like wha-"

He didn't get a chance to finish asking his question before suddenly tan lips crushed against soft fawn. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise as he was being kissed by this strange hedgehog, and arms wrapped around him tightly.

Shadow pulled his head back and leaned in to whisper in Sonic's ear. "Chaos control..."

Moments later, everyone was taken by surprise as Sonic and Shadow disappeared from sight.

* * *

Somewhere deep in a forest, there was a flash of light, and the two appeared. Sonic fell against Shadow, trembling badly from the teleport. It was like part of his energy had been sucked away in the energy surge. "A-a-ah...w-what was that...?!"

Shadow murmured as he held Sonic steady, helping him to sit down. "That was a chaos control. It's how I get around when I need to use it."

"Great...perfect...I rescue you and you kidnap me...why?" Sonic demanded as he tried to steady himself.

Shadow frowned as he sat with him. "I needed to see you alone. It was important that we were somewhere private so we could talk without anyone interfering...or myself interfering with time any more than I need to be."

Sonic glared at him. "So where have you taken me?"

Shadow gestured around them. "...look for yourself."

Sonic turned his head, and his breath hitched as he gazed at the forest line. There were glow bugs fluttering about everywhere, and even more, from beautiful flowing fae folke that was awake, the glowing flowers, plants and fungi. His jaw hung open. "This is...no...it can't be..." He looked up at Shadow. "...can it?"

Shadow offered a charming smile. "We're in the heart of the Starshine Forest."

Sonic struggled to stand to his feet. "This place...it's a myth...at least from the stories I heard. No one knows how to find this place."

Shadow helped to keep Sonic steady on his feet, holding his hands to do so. "Only those who are bound in soul can enter this sacred place together...it is a sanctuary from the rest of the world."

With this, Sonic slowly pulled away, a deep blush on his face as he shook his head. "Wait...wait...you speak as if...we're supposed to be-"

"-we are." Shadow said seriously, gazing back at Sonic. "At least, in the future."

Sonic stared at the other, like he had grown a second head. "Y-you?! But...but you're..."

Shadow turned his head to one side with a frown. "Sonic, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sonic's heart raced as Shadow enclosed the space again, grasping his hands and gazed into his eyes. "Look at me...just for a moment, and tell me you can't feel something...something deep...ancient..."

Sonic stared back at Shadow, into his eyes, swallowing as he stared. Something deep inside caused his heart to race even faster, and Sonic slowly began to shake visibly. "...how...how is this possible...?"

Shadow lifted his hand to hold the back of Sonic's head carefully, never breaking eye contact. "Some things...can't be explained...you have to trust your heart to give you the answer."

Sonic continued to stare at Shadow before he finally forced himself to look away. "B-but...you're a time traveler from the future...why...why are you telling me all this? Isn't that like...against the rules or something...?"

Shadow sighed as he let go of Sonic's hands, turning to look at the forest line. "Normally...I would agree with you...but you were the one, in the future, to tell me that I needed to tell you all this."

Sonic blinked. "Me...? But why?"

Shadow sighed, his quills seeming to fall limp as he folded his arms. "It's all part of a large puzzle, it seems...a puzzle meant to help save both of us."

Sonic stepped forward, his ears perked at this information. "Save us from what...?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not allowed to say...not yet. All I know is..." he turned to face Sonic. "Our relationship is the key to saving...all of us."

Sonic frowned. The whole thing sounded far-fetched. The only thing that he couldn't explain was that they were in the Starshine Forest. If only soul mates could enter, then did that really mean that he and this...Shadow...were meant to be? Still, he looked at Shadow before turning away. "I'm sorry, Shadow. But I don't have any proof that you're telling me the truth. For all I know, you're some stalker trying to trick me into a relationship. And even then, you seem to be in such a rush to have me jump into this. I may live life in the fast lane, but...this...this would be too fast. I need to get to know you."

Shadow began to reach into the pocket of his jacket. "I wish I could say that time is on our side, Sonic...but it's not. Events are about to unfold, and the safety of everyone, of you, of me...depends on our union."

Sonic whirled on him, looking more angry at how much this hedgehog was pressing the issue. "LOOK! All you're doing is seriously getting on my nerves! I don't know how you and I could EVER-"

Shadow held up a hand, as something dropped from his hand, hanging onto a necklace chain. The object looked to be a small vial of sorts, with an amber liquid within. Sonic's eyes widen at what he saw. "W...where did you get that?"

Shadow looked at Sonic seriously as the blue hedgehog began to approach. "I got it from you..."

"...in the future." Sonic murmured as he reached out to look at the vial. Sketched on the glass was the initials 'SH' that Sonic had placed on the vial when he was given it so long ago. "If that's true...then I told you the legend behind it."

"The vial is given to the one that you truly love more than anyone else," Shadow nodded, watching as Sonic held up Shadow's vial to the vial that hung around Sonic's neck. They looked exactly the same.

Sonic let go of Shadow's vial, as he recalled the day he got it.

* * *

It had been a strange night in Knothole. Sonic was out on guard duty, on the verge of falling asleep when a rustling noise alerted Sonic to the presence of a stranger. He looked up and watched as a strange female fox came out from the forest, approaching the guard post. "Who's there?"

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" Sonic asked as she stopped before him. She smiled a bit and reached into her pocket. "I have something for you."

Sonic looked suspicious as she pulled out a vial on a chain. "A friend, that's all I can say..." She offered it to him. "This is for you."

Sonic took it and looked at it with suspicion. "What is it?"

"It is a special talisman. The great hero of Mobius deserves it. Legend says that if you give it to the one you love the most, then a miracle will happen."

Sonic looked at it for a moment. "So why would you give it to-" he looked up. The fox girl was gone.

* * *

"-after a while, I scratched my initials on the vial, to know it was mine, so I could someday give it to someone I love..." Sonic looked up to Shadow. "-I really did give you the vial...I...I..."

Shadow grasped Sonic's hands as he leaned in. Sonic found the voice to speak up at this. "-I believe you."

Shadow responded by rubbing his muzzle against Sonic's. Sonic shivered and actually grasped Shadow, holding onto him, shaking again. "I...I never thought it was possible for me to find someone..."

Shadow held onto him. "I'm here, Sonic...I'm real." He shifted his head to gently brush his lips against Sonic's.

* * *

(Visit to see the uncut story!)


End file.
